Snow Day!
by Snowbird23
Summary: Ben Darings gains his Incredible powers at a Very young age, Now he must learn to use Them and Forge his Own Destiny. (On-going story)


1st

"Moving! what do you mean we're moving?!" I shouted with confusion.  
"Ben I explained this multiple times, the sinkhole rate is rising in our area." explained my mom,  
"Than lets move to a different house! why would we leave the state for some Stinkholes?"  
"It's 'sinkholes' dear and even if we move to another house we could still get sucked in one." (_that's possible_)  
"your mother's just paranoid son, but it'd be the best for us to just go along." My Dad could see the saddened face I had and attempted to cheer me up but nothing could get me out of this depressed state,

so as the 'annoying' middle child i was i went to my evil older brother for comfort.(_oops silly me he's not evil yet...carry on_)  
"What do you want kid?" sneered my brother Steve,  
"I don't wanna move, can't you convince mom to let us stay here? like i could stay at Justin(_cough, Thyme, cough_)'s house, and you can stay at your girlfri-!"(_WHACK_) "w-what was tha-" boom out cold.

Next thing I knew I was in our car on the highway, oh the anger I felt.(_Darkseid had nothing on me_)  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT WHEN I"M SLEEPING I CANT EVEN GFGHEGFKJHFFAWSRRGDFYUH...no i didn't do that i'm sure you would. (_CopycatJ that means you_) to think that they left without me saying goodbye to my friend's, things like this drove me away from my family. (_yet ultimately brought us closer_)  
I was pretty silent after this incident even when my younger brother Tim eats my stuff. (_he's a little...special_)  
Dad says "we're here! Florida to Wisconsin, from road to air, we are finally here!"  
"Really? Do we really need a commentary Sheesh" Steve said (_Enthusiastically_) ...to be continued...

2nd

I droned out the sounds of my family bickering and snow-oh the snow it was everywhere, horrible(_what!_) it seems fun on TV...the TV lies.  
"Hey Ben" called my mom "cheer up you got you own room."  
"whatever" I grunted. It was an okay room I guess, one window which Tim was already jumping out of(_already?!_), some weird cords were sticking out of the wall but other than that it was ok.(_oh and by the way in this time period Ben/me is 7_)  
**_time gap_ 3 years_**

_'Ring ring'_ the hallways are filled with children laughing and all that stuff, while here I am walking to my locker by myself. Not that I'm lonely it's just that my group of friends usually only see each other until lunch, but anyway back to the story.  
"do do do..do...do..do .dodo" I hummed as I was putting stuff in my locker  
"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" chanted my good(_Rich_) friend Chris.  
"Geez you scared me, give a guy some warning next time okay?"  
"Hey listen, meet me outside ok?" he said suddenly. One of my Textbooks fell, so I bent down to pick it up, looked up and he was gone.(_oh oh oh the best part is coming!_)

3rd

As soon as I walked out the doors The icy cold air rushed into my face, blocking my vision which caused me to slip and bump in to a trash bin that went tumbling down the steps, spewing trash everywhere and knocking down kids like dominos. (_hehe_) well looking around I didn't see Chris anywhere so I continued walking home.  
"where's Chris?", I whispered to myself "whatever I'll jus...!". All i saw was white and flashes of white and more white, it felt like I was in a roller coaster.(_oh Yay_)  
BOOM! CRACK! "ugh…what just happened?"  
"Hahaha! That was fun!" exclaimed Chris who appeared to be riding inside a big snowball, and...so was I!

I observed the area and it seemed we were next to the power plant which explained why I was so warm and my clothes wer...MY CLOTHES! They were ripped to shreds and all over the place!

4th

"Calm down Ben wasn't this fun?" Chris asked me  
"Fun? Fun!?, my clothes are ruined, my mom will kill me, I-I'll get Radiation poiso...! quick lets get out of here!" I franticly ran as fast as I could in two feet deep snow. _Might as well have been like two feet of solid stone_ I turned back for Chris who seemed to be Heading Towards the power plant.  
"Chris what are you doing!" I Screamed.  
"Come on Ben it's fine, I come here all the time" He Replied. Well that left me dumb founded but reluctantly I followed him. As I trudged through the snow past the Curling tree branches to the entrance to what seemed like a Scene pulled out of Alice in Wonderland, The Sparkling blankets of Snow were stars that fell from the sky, the wall of the back of the Power Plant was as smooth as a freshly chiseled Ice sculptor.(_umm you lost me_)  
But my moment of amazement was interrupted by Chris who suddenly dropped down on his knees and started shivering.  
"Chris you idiot! I told you this wasn't safe!" I scolded him as i ran towards him but to my surprise he wasn't shivering, he was stuffing _Yellow_ Snow in his mouth.(_eww_)  
"It's sooo good Ben, Try some!" Offered Chris  
"Uhh I don't think that's healthy."  
"come on, Don't be a worry wart, besides it tastes great and there's nothing bad about it, I've been doing it for 3 months now" (_No! don't fall for the peer pressure wait...I mean yes! fall for the pressure!_)  
Hmm this is probably a bad idea but maybe I'll get all cool like Chris at school? but what if i mutate or something?(_hmm or something_) but I don't want Chris to think I'm a wussy or anything. ummmm...

5th

I gawked at the yellow Snow pondering what to do. It felt as if my choice here and now would determine my future, as if the whole rest of my life was hanging on to my shoulders.(_Adventure_) I grabbed an ample amount of that cold moist Snow, slithering between my fingers I stared at the Snow uncertainly. Slowly, Graciously, I raised the Snow over my mouth and let the whole handful fall.(_Eh, you only live once you know :/ _)

It was a Burst. A Rush of...something that was flowing through me I had no idea of what was happening to me.  
"Oi, it's good right?" asked Chris  
"Eh? oh, uh, um i..i don't know."  
"Hah, that means its working..."  
"What? What's working?" I asked,  
"Anyway we should be getting home its almost dark." If i was feeling myself I would of suspected Chris of something, but that's the thing, I didn't feel myself, By the time I was 5 blocks away in half torn clothing in the blistering Cold I was Sprinting at full speed for no good reason, Adrenalin pumping, Heart beating, My feet Hit the ground like a Mad man. I ran and ran non-stop and for a moment it felt like...I...flew.(_just like a Bird_)

I made it home before it really started howling outside. I got Scolded by my Mother but I was so hyped up I didn't hear a word she said so I was sent straight to bed but i couldn't sleep, so I paced around my personal little Nest of a room and attempted to pull my thoughts together but everything was bouncing around in an Icy dance in my head making little bridges, Snowflakes falling everywhere and what seemed to be an Egg that was Cracked, I mean Cracking

6th

After that day I hadn't gone to the power plant at all, in fact I had barely seen Chris at school, most of the time he was absent or his parents came and got his classwork, At first I suspected the Snow had something to do with it but after a few weeks I had started feeling different, my Childish mind thought I was mutating but then my Big boy Brain started kicking in saying 'There's no way that can happen Superheroes aren't real." How wrong it was...

So here I am walking out of school on a Friday when suddenly I Hear a voice, or something, telling me to look left and so i did.  
To my surprise there was a Group of kids, about 4 of them, crowded around something...It was a Small kid and his dog!  
now there are allot of homeless people around these parts, you know their there you just don't really see them allot. So anyway I decided to get a closer look and I guess a Teacher or some adult yelled at the kids, Cause they took off running along with the Homeless kid. Normally I would've kept walking and minded my own business just how Society wants us to act(_ugh_), but I don't think I was classified as normal anymore. In deep pursuit of the Kids I found my self in and old warehouse that had the numbers: **23** on the front of the building. I hid behind a Broken old Desk to see what the kids were gonna do.  
"hay you, Stupid!" Yelled one of the kids, "I'm gonna beat you up!" The Homeless kid just sat there staring straight into the other kids eyes.  
"Wats wit dat look uv urs?" asked another kid who sounded Drunk.  
"Ahh!" Cried out the homeless kid as he was kicked by the 3rd kid. and soon all the kids joined in on hitting the homeless kid. I wanted to help him but something kept telling me to wait, wait, I can't Wait! and at that moment the Homeless kid locked eyes with me pleading to help him, it was when the other kids also noticed me. Now!

I Sprung up to my feet and approached the kids.  
"so ah, I guess you saw me."  
"Wadda u want?" Grumbled the drunk kid.  
"yeah we got this guy fair and Square!" said the 2nd kid. Amazing, They think I wanna beat up the kid too.  
"what do I want? well for starters how about you let that kid go?" They looked at me, Dumbfounded.  
"Do you neeeed meee ttooo speeaakk sloowwerrr?" I mocked  
"Hey Ted I think he's making fun of us." Said the 4th kid who was silent the whole time.  
"Ding Ding! we have a winner!" I joked in an Announcer like voice.  
"I don't like being made fun of! AGRRRR" Shouted the silent kid who came charging at me like a Bull.

I felt so Awesome, This weird Strength Surging through me. I Lunged my self over the Silent kid easily landing an Axel kick to his back which sent him Crashing into a wall, spilling some nearby Flasks with strange liquids in them.  
"Come on! show me your moves!" I called to the kids. They came Swinging their Fist Haphazardly while I evaded them Flawlessly. While Shouting out Video game attacks at the Brutes-for-kids and Dodging their Attacks, I was trying to tell the Homeless kid to run away with my Eyes but instead he sat against the wall watching me duke it out with the Bullies.

7th

"Triple Flip Kick Punch!" I shouted  
"Ahhh stop it" pleaded the one of the kids although they were still trying to hit me. I soon took notice of the silent kid who was grabbing random flasks off the ground and chucking them in my direction. Well I think if strange fizzing liquids were flying at you, you'd jump quickly away from that area, well not me. As The Flasks with the strange liquids came at me everything stopped, well to be exact it **Felt** as if the whole room slowed...but This was no time to Lollygag! I quickly caught the flasks and threw them in opposite directions trying not to let them hit the other kids. (seeing as what happened to me)  
"hmm you guys should probably stop now, this is getting tiresome" I told the kids.  
"oh yeah!?" said the Drunk kid, "well take this!" He threw a flask with a glowing blue liquid inside it at me, which I easily dodged but sadly it ended up crashing into another spilled chemical on the ground, which caught on fire, which also set off a chain reaction with the other chemicals, which caused a Great Blaze filling up the entire Room!

I've never really had any personal time with big blazing fires before but this was unnatural. My skin was boiling even though I wasn't that close to the flame it self, The other kids took off through a hole in the wall leaving me and the homeless kid to fend for ourselves.  
"Gaaah!" Cried out the Homeless kid  
"Hold on!" I shouted. With Strength I didn't know I had I Hoisted the Homeless Kid over my Shoulder And ran towards a Bare wall. I was fast but the fire was faster.  
"Crap" I gasped "What'm I supposed to do?" Suddenly a Massive Headache came over me, The pain so great my knees buckled.  
"Hey! What's wrong, We gotta get out!" Screamed the Homeless Kid.  
"Aghh..."

BRMPH

Suddenly I found my self in a Winter Wonderland with Little Ice bridges forming across the other side of the Dome shaped room. Many Snow flakes were drifting down from an unknown location, and over to the left of the Large room laid a cracking Egg. As curious as I am, I ran straight towards the Egg to find some answers. As I got closer to the Egg it started making these strange Grumbling sounds, I reached over to touch the Egg when Suddenly A Flashing light sprouted from the top of the Egg and surrounded myself and lifting me up directly over the Egg.  
"Uhh, Hello?" I asked in desperation.  
"What is it that you desire?" Questioned a deep Monotone Voice.  
Having no idea what was going on or why an Egg was talking I continued to conversate with the Egg.  
"I-I Want to help my friend!"  
"hmm...So be it."  
"Wait Don't I need to tell you the situa-!"

"Come on! Wake up or we're gonna Burn!" Urged the Homeless Kid. My Eyes Burst open as I awakened from that vision, I sprung to my Feet on instinct. As soon as I got two feet in front of the Chemical Flames I raised my arm towards it and, well there was this weird feeling, A strange Cold Tingling down my arm coursing through my Veins Building up at my Finger tips...then...It happened.  
"Ahhh! what's wrong with your hand?! th-there's..." Snow was Spewing out of my Palm on to the Flames easily putting them out. I no longer felt any Heat from the Fire as I was putting it out with the piles of Snow I was Producing from both hands.  
"This. Is. Awesome!" I exclaimed, The Homeless kid Watched with silent Amazement.  
Soon all traces of the Fire were covered in Snow, But the Musk of the Chemically Altered Smoke remained.  
"Uhh..." I started.  
"come on lets get out of here!" Finished the Homeless Kid. We Hightailed it out of the Burnt, broken old Warehouse, giving the Building one last look, I sighed with relief.

"23, hmm?"  
1st Post after Hiatus

After that day, I never saw that Homeless Kid again. I Told My Dad about what happened, Besides the Part about the Snow Spraying from my Hands...Yeah, Not really something you should tell People. It's Been 4 Months Since then And I Still have neither Seen Head nor Hair of Chris. So I decided To go to his House to See for Myself.

Obviously, My Mother Wouldn't let me Go Looking for a place I haven't been to before, So I had to Sneak into the Computer Lab at School to use Google Maps. I knew what Chris' House looked like, Everyone did, I just didn't know how to get there.

"Hello?" I asked Quietly As I Tip-Toed into the Room. The Door Creaked as I Closed it.

I hopped onto one of the Chairs And Tapped The Keys on the Desktop. I Searched overhead on a Virtual map Until I found The Yellow Mansion belonging to Chris.

"Yes!" I shouted a Little too loud, I quickly wrote "73 Blazing Drive" Onto my Notepad when I heard the Janitors Footsteps running Towards the Door. I Had No Time to Get out so I jumped into the Closet.

"Who's There!" Shouted a Husky Voice. I felt the Cold Sweat fall from my Face onto the Cracked Wooden Floor. The Janitor Pushed open the Door and Marched inside. He searched the far Side of the room and turned back out the Door.

I Let out a Deep Sigh before clamping my hands on my Mouth. The Janitor Jumped back into the Room and Slowly Crept towards to The Closet, Broom Clenched in his Hands. He Stuck the End of the Broom in the Crack of the Closet door And Pushed it open!

I Screamed. The Broom Stood a few Inches from my Face covered in…Ice. The Janitor had Swung his Broom at me as the Door opened, I stuck my Hands up to protect my Face when a Strange Feeling came over me and Next thing I knew The Janitor had Been Frozen from head to Toe in Ice.

I stood there Flabbergasted "…Clean up on Aisle Three.." I Muttered as I Ran out of the Room. Lucky for me There aren't any Cameras In that Corner of the Hallway.

2ND post after Hiatus

I Had Rode my Bike to School the Next day So I could get to Chris's House Faster than I would have on foot. I also had Kept My hands in my Pockets the whole day at School in Fear that I would Freeze Someone, It went pretty well despite me Freezing Someone's Milk with a Cough.

I Ran out of the School Just as the Last Bell rang. I hopped onto My Bike and Rode down the Main road Following the Instructions to Burning Avenue. After a Brief Encounter With a Rabid Dog and a Detour through the Woods, I found Myself parked in front of 73 Blazing Drive. The Huge Golden Fence outshone the rest of the houses by itself. The Large Field-I mean Yard was filled with Luscious Plant life…This House Seemed very strange as it Stood Grand Compared to the Rest of the Neighborhood. I pushed open the Huge Gate and Ran to the Front door. I did not want to get in trouble at Home for being late. The Door opened Before I could even Knock on it, A Tall Woman with Blonde Hair and Ruby red Lips Stepped in front of the door The Stench of Nail polish drifted out of the House.

"Hello?" She asked. Her Voice sounded like she had a cold or something.

"Uh…Is Chris Home?" I asked

"Oh, No." She said Rolling her Eyes.

"Well, Where is he?" I scratched my Head.

"Ummm, In the Hospital I think."

The Hospital?…Aww, The Snow! It must have Had a bad Reaction to his Body! Maybe it'll happen to me! Wait…I only had it once, Chris had been eating it for a lot longer.

"T-Thanks." I said as I began to run to my Bike.

"Yeah, He has a Fever or Something. No big deal." ([I]Fever? You have no Idea[/I])

I got Home Relatively Quickly and Ran straight to my Bedroom. I had Laid on my Bed Wondering about what to do. The Snow could cause me to come under some Kind of Disease; I might Die. But if I do then What was the Point of me Gaining these Powers?

No! I was given these Powers For a Reason, If I do Die then I want to leave a Mark on this World, Do some Good for this Planet Corrupted By Evil.

I argued with myself Until I came under one Final Conclusion.

3rd Post after Hiatus

I Awoke the Next morning Floating over the Floor next to my Bed. Yes, Floating. I wasn't as Surprised as I should have been Since I just Woke up. It was Weird, I kept Wobbling; I couldn't stay Steady in the Air.

"Morning Son!" Yelled My Dad as he Opened The door to my room. I Fell, Hard, Onto the Floor. "Woah Son, You okay?"

"Besides the Fact that a Star Wars toy is Lodged into my Butt; Fine." I said As I rubbed my upper Thigh where I had Landed on a Darth Vader Figurine.

"Okay, Well Breakfast is Ready. So get dressed for School."

"Ok."

A few Minutes Later I was Running out the Door with Two slices of Toast in my mouth. I was Ready to Set My plan in motion. As I sat in First Period Class I watched for a Kid named Louie. He had some kind of Condition that Required him to Drink a lot of Water, so obviously he always had a Water bottle in Hand. Louie Walked in to Class after greeting the Teacher. He Took a Sip from his Water and Continued to his Desk one Row away from mine. I sprung up and Sped towards Louie just before he Put the Cap back onto his Bottle.

Splash!

The Water had Flew out of his Hand as I Ran into Him. ([I]What? It's for a good cause…[/I]

"Oh Crap!" I Yelled in an Upset tone, "My clothes! Aghh, I'm sorry Dude!" I Walked away from Louie, Grabbed my Back Pack and asked the Teacher if I could go to the Nurse to call my Parents. She Wrote me a Pass and sent me out.

I watched as the door to the Classroom Closed and I Walked in the opposite Direction of The Nurses Office, Straight into The Musical Theater Stage. I Peered into the room, The Lights were still on which meant that The Class had just left. Letting my Guard down a little I Walked over to the Costume Room. The Door was Unlocked! I left the door open a Tiny bit so the door would not lock me in from the Inside. The Lights flashed on and I was welcomed by a Musty smell and Multiple Boxes Labeled for each Play. I Walked along the Wall of Boxes. "Here it is!" I said As I pulled Down a Box Labeled: Christmas. I opened The Box and Searched for a Certain Costume. As I pulled out a Sky-Blue and Purple Elf Suit out of the Box I heard Some Voices Come in to the Theater. I jumped under a Nearby Table as the Voices Got closer.

"Have you heard about what Happened to Mr. Ron?" Said a Male Voice.

"Yeah! They Had Found Him lying on the Floor in the Computer Lab and get this…His Feet were Frozen Solid!" Replied a Female voice.

I Caught My Breath. "What was That?" Said the Female Voice, "Why is this Door open?" The Brown Haired Woman Walked into the Room Suspiciously.

"Must have been a Rat or Something." ([I]More like a Bird[/I]) The Lady Walked out of the Room and Shut the Door. I heard the Click of the Lock and The Voices Disappearing as the lights turned off.

4th Post A.H

I Panicked. I Had Crawled out from under the Table and Desperately Tried Opening the Door. I Searched for any Sharp objects that I could Possibly use to Open It, I threw open a good number of the boxes to no avail. Seeing as how I had no choice, I Pointed my finger in front of the handle and concentrated All my power to the tip of it.

My finger glowed a bright white as a Cold blast Of Freezing ice Shattered the Metal handle. The Door swung open. I Grabbed The Costume and Ran Out of the Room.

I Stuffed The Costume in to my Backpack and Walked back into Class, My Cloths were No longer Wet, but the Area where it was was Extremely Cold, Which didn't really bother me. The Rest of the Day went pretty Smoothly. At Home My Brother Steve had become Curious as to Why I kept Locking myself in my Room and Threatened Me for the Answers.

"What are you up to Twerp?" He Snarled at me. Normally I would have Tried to Avoid Eye contact and Not say anything until he Got bored with me, But ever since I ate the Snow I had become A lot more…Sassy, Yeah.

"Wouldn't You like to know?" I Retorted, Staring Directly into his Eyes. He raised his brow at Me and stepped closer. I Ran down the Hall as Steve Chased after me. "Come back you little Runt!" He Yelled As I leaped over a Lounge Chair and Swiftly Rolled under The Coffee Table. Steve Pushed past the Chair and Slammed his Shin into the Table. "Ahh! Why you little…" Steve Continued Running After Me until I we ran our Fifteenth Lap Around the House when The Open door of my Room Came Fast Approaching. I Ran my Hardest to put some Distance from me and Steve, Who was Breathing Heavily. Just then My Younger Brother Tim Crawled out of his Room Playing With his Toy Cars. So I, Full with Energy, Jumped Over him. And Ran into my Room While Steve, not being Able to React fast enough, Tripped Right over him Falling Face First into the Carpet. Tim kept on Playing as if nothing happened.

I Threw My Backpack onto my Bed and changed into the Elf Suit. It was a Little Too Big for me, as if someone else had worn this out Last year. I Looked myself over In my Mirror I Realized that My Body had Changed, I was Taller and My Muscles, Which I didn't know I had any, Bulged through the Costume.

"Awesome." I then grabbed the Hat that Came along with it and Put it on. It was a Jester's Hat that had Bells attached to the ends, It also Came with a Purple Mask That hid The Eyes through a White Material That Allowed me To see through it but not the other way around. I Took off the Hat but Kept the Mask and The Costume seemed pretty Solid and Now was the Perfect time To Test it as I heard Cop Cars' Blaring Signals Speeding past my Window.

I Slipped on My Blue Sneakers, Which Just so happen to match the Costume, Opened the Window and Jumped Through.

5th post after Hiatus

I Ran Faster Then the Police Cars Ever Could. I never Imagined I'd be Able to do something like this. When I jumped out my Window I was able to see that Two Cops were Chasing after a Yellow Car that Seemed Pretty Expensive, So I thought That The Car was Stolen or something. So here I am Running My Fastest and Obviously Freaking out Both the Cops And the Thief in the Car. As The Former Were Shooting at me and The latter Was Vigoursly Stomping his Foot on the Gas Pedal. My Speed alone wasn't going to Cut it so I Aimed my Hand at the Stolen Vehicle and Concentrated my Energy to my Palm. A Blast of Cold Energy Struck The Ground Behind The Yellow Car.

"Get away from me, Freak!" Yelled The Thief.

Without even Thinking I Responded To the Criminal. "The Only Freak I see here, Is the One Breaking the Law!" The Criminal could only blink at my Words.

I Could Vaguely See Two Bags Filled with what seemed to be Money. An Idea Came to mind And I leaped At the Car, Grabbing hold of The Railing on the Trunk, I slowly Pulled my Self up to the Window and Crawled inside.

"Where'd you go?!" The Thief Had not seen me Enter The Car.

"Everywhere…" I said as a Cold Mist Filled the Car. I Pressed The Button that Closed the Windows so that None of the Mist could escape into the Air. The Thief Screamed as Ice Began to form on his Jacket, The Car Swerved as The Thief Tried to Pat off the Icicles Growing on his Face.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled The Thief

"What does it look like?" I replied as I Grabbed the Wheel and Turned it to the Left causing the Car to go Swirling into an Open Field and Crash into a Thick Tree.

The Cops Parked Next to the Field Guns Drawn, They Slowly walked towards the Busted Car. I kicked open the Crunched up Door and Threw the Half Frozen Thief onto the Grassy Ground. "He's All yours Officers." I told them, Proud about my Accomplishment in stopping the Criminal.

"Put your Hands in the Air!" Yelled One of The Cops who had a Burly Beard.

"Yes, Yes No need to thank me…What?"

"Put your Hands in the Air or We will Fire!" Repeated the Beard Cop.

"Stop it Will, He's just a Kid!" Said a Younger Cop

"Just sit back and do as I say Douglas!" The Younger Cop stood behind Will. "You're Just a Rookie."

I Was Surprised by this. I just stopped the Bad guy for them and They want to Arrest me? I don't Get it. So I Ran.

"Bye!" I Threw a Snowball at the Cop, which he Overreacted to.

Douglas Watched as I sprinted Towards my House in the Setting Sun.


End file.
